youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
To-Do List
A list of mermaid shows that still need pages on the wiki. Two Seasons or More One Season or More Tails_of_Mako.png|link=Tails of Mako Scales_on_tails.png|link=Scales on Tails (Scales On Tails) *Tails of Mako (Tails of Mako) *Scales on Tails (Scales On Tails) Less Than One Season MM2017.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) 2017 Key_to_the_Sea.png|link=Key to the Sea Shining_Fins.png|link=Shining Fins Disenchanted_Mermaids.png|link=Disenchanted Mermaids FWM.png|link=Fresh Water Mermaids (freshwatermermaids) Mermaid Journey.png|link=Mermaid Journey Mermaid_Legends.png|link=Mermaid Legends Syrena_and_Marina.png|link=Syrena and Marina TTOTT.png|The Tale of the Tails Tale_of_Tails.png|link=Tale of Tails Aqua_Mermaids.png|link=Aqua Mermaids Mythical_Magic.png|link=Becoming a Mermaid (Mythical Magic) Fins.png|link=Fins Mer-Magical.png|link=Mer-Magical Snow_Alexa.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (snow alexa) Mermaid's_Peak.png|link=Mermaid's Peak Mermaids_Forever.png|link=Mermaids Forever (Mobzforgabz22) Jake_Creative.png|Moonlight Mermaids (Black and White Productions) Lord_Kyla.png|link=Mystical Mermaids (Lord Kyla) Msplum43.png|link=No Ordinary Girls (msplum43) Secret_Scales_2.png|link=Secret Scales (2016) Olivia_Soltis.png|link=The 2 Tails (Olivia Soltis) TMA.png|link=The Mermaid Adventure The_Mermaid_Diaries.png|link=The Mermaid Diaries (The Mermaid Diaries) Crazy_Jo_movies.png|link=The Mermaid's Tail (Crazy Jo movies) The_Mysterious_Mermaid_Potion.png|link=The Mysterious Mermaid Potion File:2019-09-03.png|link=The Secrets of the Magic The_Secret_Life.png|link=The Oceans Tide The_Tale_of_the_Mermaid.png|link-The Tale of the Mermaid (dradis 29) Twelve Episodes N/A Eleven Episodes Ten Episodes Nine Episodes Eight Episodes Seven Episodes *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) Six Episodes *Key to the Sea (AKA Productions) *Shining Fins (Shining Fins) Five Episodes *Disenchanted Mermaids (Disenchanted mermaids) *Fresh Water Mermaids (freshwatermermaids) *Mermaid Journey (Katkonda) *Mermaid Legends (Mermaid Legends) *Syrena and Marina (Syrena and Marina) *The Tale of the Tails (The Tale Of The Tails) Four Episodes *Aqua Mermaids (Aqua Mermaids) *Becoming a Mermaid (Mythical Magic) *Fins (Rosey & DJ) *Mer-Magical (MerMagicalMermaids) Cancelled *Mermaid Secrets (snow alexa) *Mermaid's Peak (Mermaid's Peak) *Mermaids Forever (Mobzforgabz22) *Moonlight Mermaids (Black and White productions a.k.a. Jake Creative) *Mystical Mermaids (Kai Kai a.k.a. Lord Kyla) Private but viewable via playlist *No Ordinary Girls (msplum43) *Secret Scales (Secret Scales) *The 2 Tails (Olivia Soltis) *The Mermaid Adventure (ZipZo 12) *The Mermaid Diaries (The Mermaid Diaries) *The Mermaids Tale (Crazy Jo movies) *The Mysterious Mermaid Potion (Trinity and Sarah Vlogs a.k.a. The mertastic Girls]) *The Secrets of the Magic (Milla Bello) *The Oceans Tide (The Oceans Tide a.k.a. The Secret Life]) *The Tale of the Mermaid (dradis 29) Very Short Shows Shows that fall into the "Very Short Shows" category at three episodes or less. Three Episodes 2_Tails.png|link=2 Tails 2_Texas_Mermaids.png|link=2 Texas Mermaids Freshwater_Mermaids.png|link=Fresh Water Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) Into_the_Sea_2.png|link=Into the Sea (Mrodriguez1114) M4_Mermaids.png|link=M4 Mermaids Magic_Island.png|link=Magic Island MaMSML.png|link=Me and My Secret Mermaid Life Bella_Hawkins.png|link=Mermaid (Bella Hawkins) Mermaid_Magic_again.png|link=Mermaid Magic (August 2016) MermaidMags.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Maggie Cook) Emily_Mattson.png|link=Mermaid Mysteries (Emily Mattson) Ashantae_Smith.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (Ashantae Smith) Mermaid_SistersLOL.png|link=Mermaid Sisters (MermaidSistersLOL) Mermaid_Tale_Scales.png|link=Mermaid Tale Scales Mermaids_Rock.png|Mermaids Rock Scale_Tales.png|link=Scale Tales (scale tales) SLaM.png|Secret Life as a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) Shining_Tails.png|link=Shining Tails Teenage_Mermaids.png|link=Teenage Mermaids Cam_watson.png|link=The 2 Tails (cam watson) Jeremys_Ego.png|link=The Two Tails (Jeremys Ego) Tiny_Mermaids.png|link=Tiny Mermaids *2 Tails (2 tails) *2 Texas Mermaids (sam macy) *Fresh Water Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids & formerly Izzy a.k.a. Izzy is Live a.k.a. Isabella Hartly) *Into the Sea (Mrodriguez1114) *M4 Mermaids (M4 Mermaids) *Magic Island (Magic Island) *Me and My Secret Mermaid Life (Emma Clouse) *Mermaid (Bella Hawkins) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Magic (Maggie Cook a.k.a. MermaidMags) *Mermaid Mysteries (Emily Mattson) *Mermaid Secrets (Ashantae Smith) *Mermaid Sisters (MermaidSistersLOL) Cancelled *Mermaid Tale Scales (Mermaid Tale Scales) On Hiatus *Mermaids Rock (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows) *Scale Tales (scale tales) *Secret Life as a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) *Shining Tails (Thedays ofmylife) *Teenage Mermaids (kayleeandovilo) *The 2 Tails (cam watson) *The Two Tails (Jeremys Ego) *Tiny Mermaids (tiny mermaids) Two Episodes 3_Magic_Mermaids.png|link=3 Magic Mermaids Fiona_Matala.png|A Mermaid's Tail (Amanda Matala) Mermaid_Madison.png|link=A Mermaid's Tale (Mermaid Madison) A_Tale_of_Tails.png|link=A Tale of Tails City_Mermaids.png|link=City Mermaids Deep_Sea_Secrets.png|link=Deep Sea Secrets Fish_out_of_Water.png|link=Fish out of Water (Kya not Kaya) H2O_Secret_Life_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=H2O Secret Life of a Mermaid Magic_Mermaids.png|link=Magic Mermaids (Magic Mermaids) Magical_Jealousy.png|link=Magical Jealousy Katie's_Comedy.png|link=Magical Mermaids (Katie's Comedy) Mermaid_Girls_GG.png|link=Mermaid Girls (giselle915 GG) Mermaid_Moments.png|link=Mermaid Moments (YOLO Productions) Mermaids_are_Cool_and_True.png|link=Mermaids are Cool and True Mermaids_of_Colorado.png|link=Mermaids of Colorado Miami_Beach_Mermaids.png|link=Miami Beach Mermaids Moonstruck_Mermaids.png|link=Moonstruck Mermaids (Moonstruck Mermaids) Ocean_Dreams.png|link=Ocean Dreams Our_Mertails.png|link=Our Mertails Itzel_Encisco.png|link=Our Secret Mermaid Life Astronorny_Productions.png|link=Scales (Katelyn Lam) Scaly_Friends.png|link=Scaly Friends Msplum432.png|link=Secret Life of a Mermaid (msplum43) Secret_Mermaid_Shells.png|link=Secret Mermaid Shells Secret_Mermaid_Tales.png|link=Secret Mermaid Tales Secret_Sea_Tails.png|link=Secret Sea Tails Secret_Tails.png|link=Secret Tails (glam kitty!!) Marlin_Sacramento.png|link=Secret Sister Mermaids Savannah_Roses.png|link=Tales of Scales (Savannah Roses) Bestiesforeva202.png|link=The 2 Tails (bestiesforeva202) The_2_Tails.png|link=The 2 Tails (The 2 Tails) TMSS.png|link=The Mermaid Secrets (The Mermaid Secrets Secrets) The_Mermaid_Tail.png|link=The Mermaid Tail (Mermaid Tails) Snowful9.png|The Mermaids (snowful9) Cutie_luv.png|The Necklace That Holds a Secret TheSeasSecrets.png|link=The Seas Secrets Maddison_imelda.png|link=The Secret Mermaid (maddison imelda) The_Secret_Tail.png|link=The Secret Tail (Mermaids4life And the special mermaid) The_Sister_Scales.png|link=The Sister Scales The_Tail_Of....png|link=The Tail Of... The_Tales_of_Mermaids.png|link=The Tales of Mermaids Kate_stillman.png|link=The Two Tails (kate stillman) Kennedie_KAE.png|link=The Two Tails (Kennedie KAE) The_Two_Sides.png|link=The Two Sides The_Untold_Tails.png|link=The Untold Tails *3 Magic Mermaids (3MagicMermaids) *A Mermaid's Tail (Amanda Matala a.k.a. Fiona Matala) *A Mermaid's Tale (Mermaid Madison) *A Tale of Tails (Craig Ranes) *City Mermaids (City Mermaids) *Deep Sea Secrets (Deep Sea Secrets) *Fish out of Water (Kya not Kaya) *H2O Secret Life of a Mermaid (H2O Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Magic Mermaids (Magic Mermaids) *Magical Jealousy (Magical jealousy) *Magical Mermaids (Katie's Comedy) *Mermaid Girls (giselle915 GG) *Mermaid Moments (YOLO Productions) *Mermaids are Cool and True (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows a.k.a. Katie Hunt) *Mermaids of Colorado (MermaidsOfColorado) *Miami Beach Mermaids (Farah Hernandez) *Moonstruck Mermaids (Moonstruck Mermaids) *Ocean Dreams (Ocean Dreams) *Our Mertails (Our Mertails) *Our Secret Mermaid Life (Itzel Enciso) *Scales (Katelyn Lam a.k.a. Astronorny Productions) *Scaly Friends (Scaly Friends) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (msplum43) *Secret Mermaid Shells (Kya not Kaya a.k.a. family blogs 123 kid u tube) Cancelled *Secret Mermaid Tales (Secret Mermaid Tales) *Secret Sea Tails (Mermaid Maiya a.k.a. WaterSecrets989) *Secret Sister Mermaids (Marlin Sacramento) Unlisted *Secret Tails (glam kitty!!) *Tales of Scales (Savannah Roses) *The 2 Tails (bestiesforeva202) *The 2 Tails (The 2 Tails) *The 3 Secret Tails (the 3 secret tails) *The Mermaid Secrets (TheMermaidSecrets Secrets) *The Mermaid Tail (Mermaid Tails) *The Mermaids (snowful9) *The Mermaids of Matanzas Beach (The Mermaids of Matanzas Beach) *The Necklace That Holds a Secret (Cutie luv) *The Seas Secrets (The Seas Secrets) *The Secret Mermaid (maddison imelda) *The Secret Tail (Mermaids4life And the special mermaid) *The Sister Scales (Mermaid channel) *The Tail of... (Piper and Braden) *The Tales of Mermaids (The Tales Of Mermaids) *The Two Sides (Into The Forest) *The Two Tails (kate stillman) *The Untold Tails (ourelvis2012) One Episode 2_Magical_Mermaids.png|link=2 Magical Mermaids 2_Mermaids.png|link=2 Mermaids 2_Mermaids_1_Secret.png|link=2 Mermaids 1 Secret 2_Tails_Mimi.png|link=2 Tails (Mimigirl9) Cutebunny_girl.png|link=3 Tails OMA.png|link=A Mermaid Adventure (Alisha Fortean) Highroad_Productions.png|link=A Mermaid Life (Highroad Production) Lilly_Pepovic.png|link=A Mermaid Secret (Lilly Pepovic) Belle.png|link=A Mermaid Tail (Belle) Fng4232.png|link=A Mermaid Tail (Foxy_nerd_gaming 4232) Msplum431.png|link=A Mermaid Tale (msplum43) A_Tali_of_a_Mermaid_Tali.png|link=A Tail of a Mermaid Tail Aqua_Sisters.png|link=Aqua Sisters Mermaid_Lola_D.png|link=A Mermaid Tail (Mermaid lola d) Mermaid_tales.png|link=A Mermaid Tail (Mermaid tales) AMBS.png|link=A Mermaid's Big Secret Mariebrooke.png|link=A Mermaid's Life (Mariebrooke) AMLMP.png|link=A Mermaids Life (Mermaid Paige) Blue_Crystal_Moon_Tails.png|link=Blue Moon Crystal Tails BMM.png|link=Blue Mountain Mermaids Born_a_Mermaid.png|link=Born a Mermaid Cove_Mermaids.png|link=Cove Mermaids Dreams_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=Dreams of a Mermaid Drifted_Apart.png|link=Drifted Apart 2018-08-21.png|link=Feet 2 Fins Fins_Scales_and_Tails.png|link=Fins Scales and Tails Forest_Mermaids.png|link=Forest Mermaids ForeverMermaid.png|link=Forever Mermaid FM_FM.png|link=Freshwater Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) Girls_of_the_Sea.png|link=Girls of the Sea Great_Lakes_Mermaids.png|link=Great Lakes Mermaids Hidden_Tails.png|link=Hidden Tails (2015) High_Tide_2.png|link=High Tide (The Tail of the 2) HIBaM.png|link=How I Became a Mermaid Just_Like_Magic.png|link=Just Like Magic LA_Mermaids.png|link=LA Mermaids Life_of_a_Merfreak.png|link=Life of a Merfreak Sweet_Sasha_1.png|link=Magic Mermaids (Sweet Sasha) Mainly_Mermaids.png|link=Mainly Mermaids Makayla's_Mermaid_Adventure.png|link=Makayla's Mermaid Adventure KMNATURALS.png|link=Mako Mermaids (KMNATURALS) MerMagica.png|link=MerMagica Mermaid.png|link=Mermaid (13awesome Dolls) Mermaid_Adventure.png|link=Mermaid Adventure (K Springer) Mermaid_Cave.png|link=Mermaid Cave Mermaid_Friendship.png|link=Mermaid Friendship MFtoW.png|link=Mermaid from the Other World Adyson_Beebe.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Adyson Beebe) Katiewuzzhere.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Katiewuzzhere) Sparkle_Productions.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Sparkle Productions) TheBffsTeam.png|link=Mermaid Magic (TheBffTeam) Mermaid_Magic_with_chaybae.png|link=Mermaid Magic (with ChayBae) Mermaid_Magic_of_2.png|link=Mermaid Magic of 2 Mermaid_Mailbox.png|link=Mermaid Mailbox Mermaid_Me.png|link=Mermaid Me Mysterious_mermaid.png|link=Mermaid Mysteries (mysterious mermaid) Mermaid_Myths.png|link=Mermaid Myths Glitteryunicorngirls_G.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (Glitteryunicorngirls G) Mermaid_Secrets_Series.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (Mermaid Secrets Series) L.C._Studios.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (L.C. Studios) Mermaid_Summer.png|link=Mermaid Summer Mermaid_Tails.png|link=Mermaid Tails (Kaycee Alexandra) Clawdeena9.png|link=Mermaid Wishes (clawdeena9) Sunshine_Pookachook.png|link=Mermaids (Sunshine Pookachook) MERMAIDS.png|link=MERMAIDS?! Mermaids_are_Cool.png|link=Mermaids are Cool Mermaids_Beware.png|link=Mermaids Beware MoCR.png|link=Mermaids of Coral River MlaL124.png|link=Mermaids of the Deep (My life as London 124) Mersecret_Waters.png|link=Mersecret Waters Midnight_Mermaids_2.png|link=Midnight Mermaids (Midnight Mermaids) Midnight_Mermaids.png|link=Midnight Mermaids (TheMidnightMermaids) Moonlit_Mermaids.png|link=Moonlit Mermaids of the Lagoon Moon_Ring_Mermaid.png|link=Moon Ring Mermaid MBFF'saM.png|link=My BFF's a Mermaid My_Deep_Sea_Secret.png|link=My Deep Sea Secret MLS.png|link=My Little Secret (Ayanna0605) MMWS.png|link=My Mermaid Wolf Story Lexie_Petranin.png|link=My Scaly Secret (Lexie Petranin) My_Secret_Life_as_a_Mermaid.png|link=My Secret Life as a Mermaid Glamorificxoxo.png|link=My Secret Mermaid Life (Glamorificxoxo) My_Story.png|link=My Story Mystery_Mermaids.png|link=Mystery Mermaids (Mystery Mermaids) Mystical_Mermaids.png|link=Mystical Mermaids (Mystical_Mermaids) Ocean_Dreams_2.png|link=Ocean Dreams (Mermaid Maiya) Ocean_Scales.png|link=Ocean Scales Ocean_Sisters_2.png|link=Ocean Sisters (mermaid forever) Ocean_Soul.png|link=Ocean Soul That_Random_One.png|link=Ocean Tails (That Random One) Often_a_Mermaid.png|link=Often a Mermaid OFBRML.png|link=Our Fake but Real Mermaid Life Our_Hidden_Lives.png|link=Our Hidden Lives OLBSS.png|link=Our Little Big Scaly Secret Our_Mako_Side.png|link=Our Mako Side Winxflora1234.png|link=Our Mermaid Life (winxflora1234) OMS.png|link=Our Mermaid Secret (2AwesomeSisters play) Angel_Martinez.png|link=Our Mermaid Tails (Angel Martinez) OST.png|link=Our Scaly Tails (OurScalySecret) OSLWT.png|link=Our Secret Tails (MermaidBridget12) Pillowcase_Mermaids.png|link=Pillowcase Mermaids Rayna.png|link=Rayna London Mer Riptide_Mermaids.png|link=Riptide Mermaids Salt_and_Seaweed.png|link=Salt and Seaweed Roses_Bouquet.png|link=Scales (Roses Bouquet) Sea_Secrets19.png|link=Sea Secrets (Sea Secrets19) Katie_Hunt.png|link=Secret Life of a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) SLM_ml.png|link=Secret Life of a Mermaid (DMJ Explores) The.daily.Dylan.png|link=Secret Life of a Mermaid (The.daily.Dylan) Secret_Lives_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=Secret Lives of a Mermaid SMLLB.png|link=Secret Mermaid Life (Londyn Branch) Secret_Mermaids_LP.png|link=Secret Mermaids (Lilly Pepovic) Secret_Mermaids.png|link=Secret Mermaids (Secret Mermaids) Secret_Mermaids_2.png|link=Secret Mermaids (secret Mermaids) Mermaid_Maiya.png|link=Secret Sea Tails (Mermaid Maiya) Hands_Down.png|link=Secrets of the Sea (Hands Down) Separated_Mermaids.png|link=Separated Mermaids Shallow_Waters.png|link=Shallow Waters Skin_to_Scales.png|link=Skin to Scales Small_Town_Mermaids.png|link=Small Town Mermaids Something_Fishy_3.png|link=Something Fishy (Grace Glaudy) Something_Fishy_2.png|link=Something Fishy (Mermaidmacyandhunter) Something's_Fishy.png|link=Something's Fishy Spells.png|link=Spells (Show) Splash_of_the_Secret.png|link=Splash of the Secret Splashy_Mermaid_Tails.png|link=Splashy Mermaid Tails Bethy_lizzy.png|link=Splish Splash (bethy lizzy) Tail_Secrets.png|link=Tail Secrets Teen_Tails.png|link=Teen Tails The_2_Mermaids.png|link=The 2 Mermaids (TheMermaidPrincesses) 2018-10-01.png|link=The 2 True Mermaids The_4_magic_mermaids.png|link=The 4 Magic Mermaids The_Dragon_Fly_Mermaid.png|link=The Dragon Fly Mermaid The_Forever_Mermaids_2.png|link=The Forever Mermaids (The Forever Mermaids) The1cheater1.png|link=The Life of a Secret Mermaid Tlotmam.png|link=The Life of the Mermaids and Mermen The_Lone_Mermaid.png|link=The Lone Mermaid The_Lost_Mermaids_of_Sole.png|link=The Lost Mermaids of Sole The_Magic_in_Mermaids.png|link=The Magic in Mermaids TheSecretsOfTheSea.png|link=The Magical Mermaids (TheSecretsOfTheSea) The_Magical_Mermaids.png|link=The Magical Mermaids (Zahra's Cool Vids) PerfectAngel50.png|link=The Mermaid Mystery (PerfectAngel50) Nerdie_Gurl.png|link=The Mermaid Tale (Nerdie Gurl) Ava_Amico.png|link=The Mermaids (Ava Amico) The_Mermaid's_Kingdom.png|link=The Mermaids Kingdom The_Old_Mermaid_of_Key_West.png|link=The Old Mermaid of Key West The_Power_of_Two_Mermaids.png|link=The Power of Two Mermaids The_Secret_Mermaid_Tales.png|link=The Secret Mermaid Tales The_Secret_of_the_Last_Mermaid.png|link=The Secret of the Last Mermaid The_Secret_of_the_Mermaid.png|link=The Secret of the Mermaid TheSecretScales.png|link=The Secret Scales (TheSecretScales) The_Seven_Seas.png|link=The Seven Seas The_Tail_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=The Tail of a Mermaid Alexis_Corman.png|link=The Two Mermaids (Alexis Corman) Two_Mermaids.png|link=Two Mermaids (Blue Eyed Gem) Two_Tales_of_H2O.png|Two Tales of H2O! Under_the_Riptide.png|link=Under the Riptide Undercover_Mermaid.png|link=Undercover Mermaid Life *2 Magical Mermaids (kitten cute) *2 Mermaids (EBrainbowloomer) *2 Mermaids 1 Secret (2 mermaids 1 secret kayla,tye and symarie) *2 Tails (Mimigirl9) *3 Tails (cutebunny girl) *A Mermaid Adventure (Alisha Fortean) *A Mermaid Life (Highroad Production) *A Mermaid Tail (Belle) *A Mermaid Tail (Foxy_nerd_gaing 4232) *A Mermaid Tail (mermaid lola d) *A Mermaid Tail (Mermaid tales) *A Mermaid Tale (msplum43) *A Mermaid's Big Secret (Elena Coolness) *A Mermaid's Life (Mariebrooke) *A Mermaids Life (Mermaid Paige) *A Tail of a Mermaid Tail (basketballandgymnastics2 2) *Aqua Sisters (Aqua Sisters) *Blue Moon Crystal Tails (heather leveille) *Blue Mountain Mermaids (Blue Mountian Mermaids) *Born a Mermaid (Mermaid Zoe) *Cove Mermaids (Cove Mermaids) *Drifted Apart (StarFishSplash H2o) *Dreams of a Mermaid (Fun Things) *Feet 2 Fins (Feet 2 Fins) *Fins Scales and Tails (Mermaids dreams ag a.k.a. mattie hatter]) Cancelled *Forest Mermaids (Forest Mermaids & Forest Mermaids) *Forever Mermaid (ForeverMermaid) *Freshwater Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) *Girls of the Sea (Mermaid Ella) *Great Lakes Mermaids (Great Lakes Mermaids) *Hidden Tails (Hidden Tails) *High Tide (High Tide) *How I Became a Mermaid (Bill Stewart) *Just Like Magic (Scales And Tails) *LA Mermaids (LA Mermaids) *Life of a Merfreak (Mermaidlover and MClover) *Magic Mermaids (Sweet Sasha) *Mainly Mermaids (Mainly Mermaids) *Makayla's Mermaid Adventure (John Paulin) *Mako Mermaids (KMNATURALS) *MerMagica (an1malluver876) *Mermaid (13awesome Dolls) *Mermaid Cave (Mermaid Cave) *Mermaid Friendship (mermaidstory100) *Mermaid From the Other World (Mermaid From The Other World) *Mermaid Magic (Adyson Beebe) *Mermaid Magic (Katiewuzzhere) *Mermaid Magic (Mckinlay Ligon) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Magic (TheBffTeam) *Mermaid Magic of 2 (ChayBae) *Mermaid Mailbox (Pink Pearl Mermaid) *Mermaid Me (Abby Mercier) *Mermaid Mysteries (mysterious mermaid) *Mermaid Myths (Abbie Vlogs) *Mermaid Secrets (Glitteryunicorngirls G) *Mermaid Secrets (L.C. Studios) *Mermaid Secrets (Mermaid Secrets Series) *Mermaid Summer (MermaidSummer) *Mermaid Tails (Kaycee Alexandra a.k.a. Mermaid Tails]) To be rebooted *Mermaid Wishes (clawdeena9) *Mermaids (Sunshine Pookachook) *MERMAIDS?! (Magical Mermaids) *Mermaids are Cool (Rosaetulay Baro) *Mermaids Beware (The Peace Club Girls) *Mermaids of Coral River (Penguin-Girl22 and possibly Stacey Art) *Mermaids of the Deep (My life as London 124) *Mersecret Waters (Mersecret Waters) *Midnight Mermaids (Midnight Mermaids) *Midnight Mermaids (TheMidnightMermaids) *Moonlit Mermaids of the Lagoon (Kat Domifer) *Moon Ring Mermaid (Madelyn Blair) *My BFF's a Mermaid (Mybffsamermaid) *My Deep Sea Secret (kcopen1974) *My Little Secret (Comment,add,n subscribe :D a.k.a. Ayanna0605) *My Mermaid Wolf Story (MY LIFE AS A MERMAID WOLF) *My Scaly Secret (Lexie Petranin) *My Secret Life as a Mermaid (Alexa Is Here Forever // Vlogas And Gaming) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Glamorificxoxo) *My Story (jordan patitucci) *Mystery Mermaids (Mystery Mermaids) *Mystical Mermaids (Mystical_Mermaids) Cancelled *Ocean Dreams (Mermaid Maiya) *Ocean Scales (Ocean Scales) *Ocean Sisters (mermaid forever) *Ocean Soul (Ocean Soul) *Ocean Tails (That Random One) *Often a Mermaid (Often A Mermaid) *Our Fake but Real Mermaid Life (OurFakeButRealMermai) *Our Hidden Lives (Melody Mermaid) *Our Little Big Scaly Secret (OurLittleBigScalySecret) *Our Mako Side (Jordan Bayham) *Our Mermaid Life (winxflora1234) *Our Mermaid Secret (2AwesomeSisters play) *Our Mermaid Tails (Angel Martinez) *Our Scaly Tails (OurScalySecret) *Our Secret Tails (MermaidBridget12) *Pillowcase Mermaids (vjvtamer) *Rayna Londyn Mer (Londyn Branch) *Riptide Mermaids (Riptide Mermaids) *Salt and Seaweed (MiniMixer) *Scales (Roses Bouquet) *Sea Secrets (Sea Secrets19) *Secret Life as a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (DMJ Explores a.k.a. mermaid life) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (The.daily.Dylan) *Secret Lives of a Mermaid (Mermaid Love) *Secret Mermaid Life (Londyn Branch) *Secret Mermaids (Secret_Mermaids) *Secret Mermaids (secret Mermaids) *Secret Sea Tails (Mermaid Maiya) *Secrets of the Sea (Hands Down) *Separated Mermaids (Yaretzi Alvarez) *Shallow Waters (Just Mermaids) *Skin to Scales (Skin to Scales) *Small Town Mermaids (Small Town Mermaids) *Something Fishy (Grace Glaudy) *Something Fishy (Mermaidmacyandhunter) *Something's Fishy (Robyn Gutierrez & Magical Mermaid Productions) *Spells (Subscribe our channel!!!!! a.k.a. TheSpellsShow) *Splash of the Secret (SplashOfTheSecrett a.k.a. XxSweetCutieXx) *Splashy Mermaid Tails (McKenna, Brooke) *Splish Splash (bethy lizzy) *Tail Secrets (Awesomenesss Shows) *Teen Tails (tcsproduction119) *The 2 Mermaids (TheMermaidPrincesses) *The 2 True Mermaids (Jessica the Secret) *The 4 Magic Mermaids (Mainly Mermaids) *The Dragon Fly Mermaid (Ally Ellerton) *The Forever Mermaids (The Forever Mermaids extras & formerly Madison Alivia a.k.a. The Forever Mermaids) To be rebooted as The Blue Mountain Mermaids *The Life of a Secret Mermaid (the1cheater1) *The Life of the Mermaids and Mermen (Elijah Forest) *The Lone Mermaid (TheLoneMermaidShow) *The Lost Mermaids of Sole (TheLostMermaidsofSole) *The Magic in Mermaids (The Magic In Mermaids Girlz) *The Magical Mermaids (TheSecretsOfTheSea) *The Magical Mermaids (Zahra's Cool Vids) *The Mermaid Mystery (PerfectAngel50) *The Mermaid Tale (Nerdie Gurl) *The Mermaids (Ava Amico) *The Mermaids Kingdom (The Mermaids Kingdom) *The Old Mermaid of Key West (maria valldares) *The Power of Two Mermaids (erikamakesvideos) *The Secret Mermaid Tales (Abby Sinclair) *The Secret of the Last Mermaid (GooseGalaxy) *The Secret of the Mermaid (Erin Garrett) *The Secret Scales (TheSecretScales) *The Seven Seas (thesevenseas123) *The Tail of a Mermaid (ZEK BEAUTY 555) *The Two Mermaids (Alexis Corman) *Two Mermaids (Blue Eyed Gem) *Two Tales of H2O! (Two Tales of H2o !) *Under the Riptide (Sailor Pines) *Undercover Mermaid Life (UndercoverMermiad) Part of an Episode Taylor_and_Alex.png|link=Mermaid (Taylor and Alex) Mermaid_Madness_2.png|link=Mermaid Madness (Wakuna Langsi Langsi) Madison_linder.png|link=Mermaid Potion (Madison linder) Phoebe_okai.png|link=Mermaid Sisters (phoebe okai) Our_H2O_Secret.png|link=Our H2O Secret Eric_Wilson.png|link=Scales & Tails (Eric Wilson) DeadliGirl7.png|link=Secret Life as a Mermaid (Deadligirl7) Shh!_Don't_Tail!!!.png|link=Shh! Don't Tail!!! The_Mermaid_Gem.png|link=The Mermaid Gem The_Tail_Beyond_the_Rock.png|link=The Tail Beyond the Rock Two_Scales.png|link=Two Scales WANTED_Mermaids.png|link=Wanted: Mermaids *Mermaid (Taylor and Alex) *Mermaid Madness (Wakuna Langsi Langsi) *Mermaid Potion (Madison linder) *Mermaid Sisters (phoebe okai) *Our H2O Secret (Our h2o secret) *Scales & Tails (Eric Wilson Scales & Tails) *Secret Life as a Mermaid (DeadliGirl7) *Shh! Don't Tail (shhdonttail) *The Mermaid Gem (The Mermaid Gem) *The Tail Beyond the Rock (my tail beyond the rocks) *Two Scales (Hannah a.k.a. StarFly265) *Wanted: Mermaids (Sydney Petersen) Movies AML_Movie.png|link=A Mermaid's Life (Movie) Adele_Hubbard.png|link=Mermaid Tails (Adele Hubbard) Savannah_Navarro.png|link=Mermaids (Savannah Navarro) M2.png|link=Mermaids 2 (Savannah Navarro) MotF.png|link=Mermaids of the Future Morgana_Mermaids.png|link=Morgana Mermaids Tails_of_Mako_Island.png|link=Tails of Mako Island TMP_SM.png|link=The Moon Pool *A Mermaid's Life (mermaid life) *Mermaid Tails (Adele Hubbard) *Mermaids (Savannah Navarro) *Mermaids 2 (Savannah Navarro) *Mermaids of the Future (Sun Tea) *Morgana Mermaids (Morgana Mermaids) *Tails of Mako Island (Tails of Mako Island Official) *The Moon Pool (Sea Mermaids) Foreign Language Shows 3_three_mermaids.png|link=3 (Three) Mermaid Ismi_Abillah.png|link=Mermaid (Ismi Adillah) X.png|link=Mermaid (Xtra Sellular) Mermaid_Cantik_Love.png|link=Mermaid Cantik Love Angga_rara.png|link=Mermaid in Love (ANGGA RARA) Azzahra_Salsabila.png|link=Mermaid in Love (Azzahra Salsabila) Didi_Surawijaya.png|link=Mermaid in Love (Didi Surawijaya) Dini_Kurniawati.png|link=Mermaid in Love (Dini Kurniawati) Flowrensia_christopher.png|link=Mermaid in Love (flowrensia christopher) Mermaid_in_Love_Anak_Anak.png|link=Mermaid in Love Anak Anak Dewi_Fn.png|link=Mermaid Secret (Dewi Fn]) Mermaid_AnCz.png|link=Mermaid Forever (Mermaid AnCz) The_Secret_Mermaids_2.png|link=The Secret Mermaids (The Secret Mermaids) The_secret_mermaids.png|link=The Secret Mermaids (The secret mermaids) Summer_Mermaids.png|link=Summer Mermaids Hoppala_Meerjungfrau.png|link=Hoppala Meerjungfrau Mermaid_Curse.png|link=Mermaid Curse Nicolly_Oliveira.png|link=Encanto da Sereia (Nicolly Oliveira) Mirela_Rebello.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (Mirela Rebello) Segredo_das_Sereias.png|link=Segredo das Sereias Segredos_de_Sereia.png|link=Segredos de Sereia Ser_Uma_Sereia.png|link=Ser Uma Sereia Vida_de_Sereia.png|link=Vida de Sereia Stories_of_Mermaids.png|link=Stories of Mermaids Волшебная_русалка.png|link=Волшебная Русалка The_2_Sisters_Mermaid.png|link=Две Сестры Русалки Девочки_русалки!.png|link=Девочки Русалки! Жизнь_русалок.png|link=Жизнь_русалок (Vika and Nastya) Nika_Drive.png|link=Жизнь Русалок (Nika Drive) ЖИЗНЬ_РУСАЛОК_ПОДРОСТКОВ.png|link=Жизнь Русалок Подростков Заклятье_русалки.png|link=Заклятие Русалки История_Русалки.png|link=История Русалки История_русалок.png|link=История Русалок Как_стать_русалкой_за_месяц.png|link=Как Стать Русалкой за Месяц Мы_русалки.png|link=Мы Русалки Подружки_русалки.png|link=Подружки Русалки Русалки_Skyfall.png|link=Русалки Skyfall Mermaid_Power.png|link=Сила Русалок Секрет_русалки.png|link=Секрет русалки Veronica.png|link=Хвост Русалки с Вероникой Shows, subbed or not, in languages other than English. Bahasa Indonesia *3 (Three) Mermaid (Silvana Dewi) *Aiko the Mermaid Tail (kadisha anela Yusuf) *Mermaid (Ismi Adillah) *Mermaid (Xtra SEllular) *Mermaid Cantik Love (Abdulah Ali Zenvian Alhadaddad) *Mermaid in Love (ANGGA RARA) *Mermaid in Love (Azzahra Salsabila) *Mermaid in Love (Didi Surawijaya) *Mermaid in Love (Dini Kurniawati) *Mermaid in Love (flowrensia christopher) *Mermiad in Love Anak Anak (Rditia Ramadhan) *Mermaid Secret (Dewi Fn) *The Cute Mermaid (The Cute Mermaid) Češka *Mermaid Forever (Mermaid AnCz) Deutsch *Hoppala Meerjungfrau (Alicia Rosalie ) Eesti *Mermaid Curse (Mermaid Curse) Español NA Français *The Secret Mermaids (The Secret Mermaids) *The Secret Mermaids (The secret mermaids) Italiano NA Norsk *Summer Mermaids (Summer Mermaids) Português *Encanto da Sereia (Nicolly Oliveira) *Mermaid Secrets (Mirela Rebello) *Segredo das Sereias (gaby e tata #2) *Segredos de Sereia (Girl Style Forever) *Ser Uma Sereia (Lovebeauty10) *Vida de Sereia (Clara Correia TV) Русский *Stories of Mermaids (- BubbleThree - ) *Волшебная Русалка (Princess Diana) *Две Сестры Русалки (Клубничка Di) *Девочки Русалки! (Masha and Liza Muzina and Shatilo) *Жизнь Русалок (Vika and Nastya) *Жизнь Русалок (Nika Drive) *Жизнь Русалок Подростков (KatrinHome) *Заклятие Русалки (арина хэй) *Залив Русалок (Сериалы YouTube) *История Русалки (Ksyu Sky) *История Русалок (Beest Friends) *Как Стать Русалкой за Месяц (mishelmovie) *Мы Русалки (ДевЧат) *Подружки Русалки (Злата Ванилькина) *Русалки_Skyfall (Настя Star) *Сила Русалок (Клия Кит) *Секрет Русалки (Лера Майв) *Хвост Русалки с Вероникой (Никуся Незнайко) Category:Uncertain Status Category:Show Category:Ongoing Series Category:Cancelled Series Category:Very Short Shows